1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a computer system connected to a telephone company central office of a public switched telephone network. More particularly, it relates to a computer system capable of accessing local weather service forecasts through the public switched telephone network to determine the necessity or desirability to automatically power-down the computer system before and/or during severe weather.
2. Background of Related Art
It is well known that many computer users leave their computer systems running at all times, for example, to receive e-mail, to receive facsimiles, to answer voice telephone calls, etc., even when the computer user is absent from the computer system. Furthermore, it is well known that lightening strikes in the area of a computer system can send a powerful electrical surge through the power cord of the computer system and damage or destroy many of the computer system's components, including data stored on a hard disk drive.
While surge protectors between the electrical outlet and the computer system offer some protection, it is known that many of the surge protectors on the market today do not protect entirely against the more powerful electrical surges, e.g., caused by nearby lightning strikes.
An alternative to the use of a surge protector is to simply turn off your computer when it is not in use. However, an unpowered computer is unable to perform many common and necessary functions, e.g., receiving e-mail, facsimiles, and/or voice messages. Thus, such essential computers are often left powered, even during times of severe weather.
When the user is away from the computer, e.g., out of town for personal or business reasons, they are not able to protect the computer adequately from the dangers of impending severe weather by turning the computer off.
FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional computer system 11 connected to a telephone company central office 15 of a public switched telephone network through a telephone line 13. A modem 17 in the computer system 11 is connected to the telephone line 13 to communicate with the telephone company central office 15 as required by telephone company standards.
A processor 19 within the computer system 11 is connected to the modem 17. A keyboard 21 may be used to input data and information into the processor 19 of the computer system 11, and a display 23 may be used to display information generated by the processor 19 of the computer system 11.
A hard disk drive 400 is also in communication with the processor 19. The hard disk drive 400 may store important information such as the operating system of the computer system 11, not to mention the day-to-day information such as received e-mail messages, facsimiles, and/or voice messages.
Unfortunately, particularly .during times of severe weather, the integrity of the computer system 11 may be at risk. This is particularly true with respect to information stored on the hard disk drive 400, which may or may not be easily replaced.
Accordingly, there is a need for a computer system having added protection from the dangers of impending severe weather, particularly when the user is away from the computer system.